Choas
by tinkerbell37
Summary: Two officers die, two get shot. FaithBosco SulleyTy


Chaos

By: Kelly Stewart

Sulley stood in the middle of the room in disbelief, as his partner fell to the floor. He ran over to see that Ty was unconscious and bleeding. Sulley fell to his knees and grabbed the limp body and saw that Ty was shot near the groin. Sulley yelled for someone to help him, but all he got was a low groan from his partner.

"Screw this," Sulley said picking Ty up and carrying him out into the bright sunlight of New York City, "help! Somebody," Sulley yelled once again, but he got no answer. He looked down at his partner whose eyes were sealed. Sulley was able to find a police cruiser and a driver. "Help, can you take us to Mercy!"

The officer shook his head and motioned for Sulley to get in the back. Sulley squeezed into the back of the tiny cruiser. The officer took off and was at Mercy in less than five minutes. Sulley was out of the unit before the car came to a complete stop, he grunted and pulled Ty out and ran into the hospital, yelling for someone to help his partner. A senior doctor came running towards him and motioned for him to set Ty on a bed right next to him, as soon as Ty was out of Sulley's hands they took him to the O.R. As they were working on Ty, Sulley walked into the break area to clean the blood of his hands and face.

He then slowly walked down to the waiting room and was suddenly interrupted by Maggie, Ty's mother. Sulley stood up and faced her, "Maggie, hi, ummm… I'm sorry about what happened."

"Sulley, how could you…you do this to…"she couldn't say anymore, she just walked over to Sulley and slapped him across the face.

Sulley stood there in disbelief and rubbed his cheek to get the pain to go away, "ouch," thought Sulley.

A couple hours after the chaos, Mary a nurse at Mercy walked in, "Sulley?"

Sulley stood up quickly not knowing what to say or do he just stood there then a quiet voice said, "is he? Is he okay Mary?"

Mary shook her head and said, "he's fine, he is resting know. They were able to repair the artery."

Sulley let out a long sigh then made is way back to the recovery room, "Ty? Hey, hang in there okay, I am here," Sulley said tightening his grip. Ty looked at him, smiled and shook his head and closed his eyes once again. Soon after they moved Ty to his room. Sulley stayed with him until someone else came by, Alex, Ty's girlfriend, came and stayed with Ty. Sulley didn't feel comfortable leaving Ty, but he needed to get some fresh air and sleep. He finally got the courage to leave Ty for a little bit.

Back where Ty was shot, Bosco, a fellow officer sat on the street curb, looking at a shoe that belonged to his partner, Ross, who was also shot, but died at the scene. Faith, also a officer came over to Bosco, " hey, Bosco. How you doin'?" Bosco ignored her; he just bowed his head, ashamed. Faith looked down at her feet and then turned and walked away without saying anymore. She made her way back to her patrol unit, and found her partner, Gustler, behind the unit shaking. She got him up and in the unit and started back for the Police Department.

They arrived at the station, Faith followed Gustler into the locker room, "what's wrong, Gustler? Uh?"

"Nothin'," he responded and began taking everything out of his locker and putting into his bag.

"Gustler? Why are you doing this?" Faith asked watching him.

He stopped and looked at her, "you didn't see what happened back there?"

"Yeah, I saw what happened back there. Gustler, you just have to take it and run with it. That is why you are a cop, because you can deal with things, its life," she said looking at him, waiting for a response.

Gustler stayed quite for a little awhile then looked directly at Faith and asked, "can I go now?"

"Yeah you can go," Faith said.

Just then the Chief of Police interrupted, "Faith, Your husbands in the lobby."

"Okay, thanks," Faith said as she walked out into the lobby, "Fred, what's wrong is it the kids?"

"Faith, are you okay, its all over the news. They say police officers were…" Fred was interrupted.

"Fred, I'm fine. It was Ty and Ross, Ty is at Mercy and Ross is dead." Faith said following Fred outside.

"Faith you should've called or had somebody call," again Fred was cut off.

"Fred, no news is good news, it has always been like that remember," Faith finished, looking at Fred.

"Yeah, I know it has always been like that but, Faith, this was not something little. When the news says 'police officers' you know I worry," he said.

"Fred I'm sorry. Look I'll see you after work," Faith said as she turned and walked back inside. She went back to the locker room and found Bosco in there. Bosco turned and looked at Faith and hurriedly looked back. "What's your problem?"

"What problem?" Bosco asked in his normal sarcastic voice.

"You know that it is not my fault we are no longer partners. It's all on you this time Maurice Boscorelli," Faith announced.

Bosco looked at her, "well, you are the one that had to go and tell chief that **_I _** was the one who needed help. So you tell me whose fault it is," he said in a calm voice, as he closed and locked his locker. He then stood up and walked out of the locker room.

Faith had no clue what she was going to do, she wasn't about to go home, because of Fred and the kids, and she couldn't go to Bosco's place because of their problem at the moment. Her mind raced as she thought of where to go. She finished putting her stuff in her locker and gently closed and locked. She made up her mind on where she was going to go, her parent's house was the only place to go, and they were the only people who were not made at her at the moment.

Faith pounded on the door to her mom's house. The porch light all of a sudden blinded her. Her mom appeared in the doorway. "Mom?" Faith asked.

"Faith? What are you doing here? Did you and Fred have a fight again?" Her mother asked.

"Mom, can I crash here tonight? I don't feel like going home," Faith asked, walking inside.

"Of course sweety," she said as she kissed Faith on the cheek and led her to the spare bedroom, "Faith? Fred called, so I know. What happened today? Uh?"

"Oh, god. Not you too. Mom, it was chaos out there. Shots, yelling, screaming, new media, does that give you a clue?" Faith asked.

"Faith, I'm not trying to get into your business, but you should have called Fred, just to say 'I'm okay'. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad." Faith's mom said.

Faith just looked at her, not knowing what to say or do. All of a sudden she bolted out the door and was out of her mother's sight. "FAITH!" her mother screamed. Faith's mom frantically found the phone and called Fred, "Fred? Faith's gone," she cried over the phone.

"Mom? Mom, what do you mean Faith's gone?" Fred questioned.

"She came by and wanted to stay the night," she paused, "and then she left. I don't know where she would go. Fred, please help," she sobbed into the phone.

"Mom, you stay right there. I'll be right over." Fred said hanging up the phone.

Fred bolted into the door of Faith's mother a short time later. Fred called the police department to report Faith's disappearance, but they were not going to do anything because it had been only a short period of time since Faith had left.

The next day, Bosco skidded into roll call in the knick of time. He sat through listening to Sergeant Christopher yappin' on and on about the chaos yesterday. After he released everybody, Bosco stayed.

"Bosco? You okay?" Sgt. Christopher asked.

"Uh… yeah I'm fine," Bosco responded, "uh, sir? Is Faith coming into work today?"

"You didn't hear. Faith went missing last night. Nobody has heard from her," said Sgt. Christopher.

Bosco looked at him wide-eyed, "Faith, went missing?" Bosco questioned once again.

"Yeah," Christopher said walking out.

Bosco got up quickly and ran out to the patrol unit, 'I know where Faith was going to go' he kept telling himself. He flew down the street by where she lives and took an immediate right a block down from her apartment building. He continued all the way down to the harbor and stopped. He got out and ran down to the old shack. He knocked quietly, but no answer. He opened the door quietly. BANG! Bosco fell and soon found himself gasping for air.

"Oh, my god. Bosco?" Faith yelled as soon as she realized that she just shot an officer, let a lone Bosco. She grabbed his radio and called in to have and ambulance and officers to respond to the South Harbor for an officer down. She grabbed her coat and put pressure to Bosco's wound, which was located in the lower left abdomen. "Bosco, please…don't go, I didn't mean to," Faith cried.

Soon after, the ambulance and the officer showed. Kim and Carlos, paramedics took over Bosco's problems. Sulley walked up to Faith and took her away from the scene.

"Faith? Faith, what happened?" Sulley asked her.

Faith looked at him and the blurted out, "I shot him. I shot him. I didn't mean to. I was angry and scared, Sulley I didn't mean to." Faith fell to her knees and dropped her head into her hands and sobbed.

Sulley looked at her. He couldn't believe what she had just said, he got her up and sat her in the back of his cruiser and followed the ambulance to Mercy. They took Bosco right up to surgery, and Sulley took Faith into the break area, "Faith, what do you mean you shot Bosco?"

Faith looked at Sulley and said, "he was trying to help me. But look what happened. I didn't know it was him, I was scared."

"Okay. Okay," Sulley said taking Faith in his arms. He took her over to the chairs and told her that he would be right back.

Sulley returned a few minutes later, "Faith? Fred is on his way down okay."

She just shook her head. Sulley left her alone, and went out to the nurse's station to see if Bosco was out of surgery, "Mary? Have you heard any news on Bosco?" Sulley asked the head nurse.

Mary turned and saw that Sulley was standing there, "oh, hi. Ummm…he made it out of surgery, he's fine," Mary answered.

Sulley sighed in relief. Happy Bosco didn't die, even though Sulley couldn't stand him most of the time. Sulley turned and went back to the waiting room. When he walked n he saw Fred there holding Faith in his arms and calmly talking to her. Sulley cleared his throat, Faith looked at him and stayed quiet. "Sulley? Is he…?"

Sulley looked at her and responded, "yes. He is alive. Faith, you do know that I have to take you back to the precinct and take a report. Faith, you may be charged with attempted murder and police brutality, okay?" Sulley finished taking Faith by the arms.

Faith looked at him, with the look of 'no you can't I have to see him.' Sulley shook his head and led her outside. On the way to the precinct, Faith said nothing to Sulley, just stared out the window. They arrived at the precinct a short time later and Sulley led Faith to the interview room. He began questioning her about Bosco and her and way she shot Bosco.

Sulley was all of a sudden interrupted by the chief of police, "Sullivan? Can I see you in my office?"

"Yes, sir. Faith I'll be right back," he said while getting up. He came back a few minutes later, with a look of sorrow, "Faith…" he began while he sat down next to her, "the hospital called about Bosco…" he paused, "Faith, Bosco lost a lot of blood in his body and he couldn't pull through. Faith, Bosco is dead." He finished and bowed his head. Faith again looked at him with a look of confusion, "Sulley, he was just…" She was cut off.

"…alive. I know. Faith, I am sorry but you are under arrest for the death of Officer Maurice Boscorelli." Sulley stated while leading her to the cells, he placed her in a cell by herself, the cell clanked shut, leaving Faith alone.

At Bosco's service His mother cried hysterically as they handed her, her son's badge and uniform which was torn from the night of his shooting. Sulley stood behind her. Beside Sulley in a wheelchair was Ty, who insisted going to his fellow officer's funeral. Then Sulley had the chance to say a few words about Boz;

"Umm. This is all quite a shook to us for the falling of a friend, son, partner, brother, and officer. He guided us to certain extents and I know sometimes we couldn't stand him at times but we made it through day after day with him," he paused, " even though he could be his normal self or the cocky sophisticated man who argued with you about everything he said, we still loved him in that very same way. So, lets keep/ our fallen brother, son, officer and partner in our hearts all day every day." Sulley stepped down and everyone else fell out of the church one by one, but Bosco's mom stopped Sulley and Ty and asked, "who killed him? I want to know."

Sulley stood their in shock, he couldn't figure out why she wanted to know, "it was Faith Yoaks," he turned and walked away.

Faith sat against the cold brick wall in her tiny cramped cell. She hadn't stopped crying since Sulley had left her. She felt horrible. The judge had sentenced her to life in prison, why not the death penalty? She couldn't figure it out. One of the correction officers came and got her, "you have a visitor," he said unlocking her cell and leading her to the visitor room.

As she walked in she saw Bosco's mom sitting there. 'Oh, shit,' Faith thought.

She sat down across from her and said, "hi, how are you?" Unsure of what to say, seeing she did kill her son.

Bosco's mom looked at her and then leaped at her grabbing Faith by her throat and started to choke her yelling, "WHY DID YOU DO WHAT YOU DID? YOU KILLED MY SON YOU BITCH. YOU KILLED HIM," she was all of a sudden being dragged off of Faith by four prison guards.

Faith grabbed her throat and coughed, "you bitch," she said loud enough for her to hear. Faith was escorted back to her cell. Once the cell clanked shut she fell onto her hard bed and wept. Later that night Faith got a sheet off her bed and tied it on the bunk above and hung herself. The next morning as the correction officers did their morning checks they found the lifeless body of Faith and a letter.

At Faith's funeral Fred read the note his dead wife wrote just minutes before she killed herself. It read:

Dear All,

I am sorry for my selfishness and all I have caused you. I hope you all can forgive me for what I have done. Fred: I love you and take care of Charlie and Emily. Emily: you have grown to be a wonderful daughter, friend and person. I love you. Charlie: Reach for what you want and I love you. Officers of the New York Police Department: Thank you for the opportunity you gave me as an officer. Bosco: I know you can't hear me, but I love as a friend, brother and partner. I am sorry for all I have done.

Faith Yokas


End file.
